


Phone Booth

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: PWP - Aries and Orithain challenged me to a phone booth story so here it is!





	Phone Booth

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Phonebooth by Nicole S.

20 October 1998  
X-Files M/K  
Title: Phonebooth  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for tons of bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive: Allslash and Archive X. Anywhere else, okay if my name is attached.  
Series/Sequel: This is a stand-alone piece - could be a Boys Interlude   
Feedback please!   
Spoilers: None whatsoever.  
Disclaimer/Warnings: M/M sex ahead! If you don't like slash why the hell are you reading this? Mulder, Krycek, Scully and whoever else is mentioned in here do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter, Fox and 1013 Productions - if I owned them I would be rich - and would have much more fun with them. No harm is intended to anyone else mentioned in this story. Suing me would be useless, my personal net worth is about 5 bucks Canadian.  
Summary: PWP - Aries and Orithain challenged me to a phone booth story so here it is!  
This is my universe and in it Krycek has BOTH arms - if you can't deal with that then too bad.   
Thanks to Aires for being beta goddess. Thanks to Orithain for being so darn cool.

* * *

"I don't think this place is in business anymore."

"It's here. I was just here...a month...or two ago." Alex strained to see out into the fog.

"A month or two! It's definitely gone."

"No. It's gotta still be open."

"Alex do you know how long nightclubs stay in business? They open and close every day."

Suddenly the Volvo came to a sputtering stop on the dark street, jerking each man forward in their seat belts.

"Shit!" Alex slammed his hands on the steering wheel. He tried to turn the car over a few times but ended up flooding it.

"This is turning out to be one hell of a date." Mulder rolled his eyes.

"It's the damp weather. The car doesn't like it."

"It's going to be one hell of a long winter."

"I just need a tune-up...or something."

"Where the hell are we?"

"We're right where we should be and a nightclub should be right here dammit!" He smacked the steering wheel again with his palms.

"Don't yell at me - it's not my fault we missed that movie and had to make alternate plans."

"I'm not yelling at you and it's *your* fault we missed the movie, you're the one who started taking my clothes off."

"No, *you're* the one who made a pass at *me*."

Alex snorted. "Well, you could have stopped me."

Mulder looked at him in the dim light. "Have you ever tried to stop you, it's not easy you know."

"I wouldn't have let you anyway." He laughed.

"So what do we do now?"

"Give me your cell phone, I'll call a tow truck."

"I don't have it."

"What do you mean you don't have it? You carry that damn thing everywhere!"

"I don't have it." Mulder shrugged his shoulders.

"Fox Mulder does not have his cell phone." Alex poked him in his side. "Are you a pod person that has run off with the real Fox Mulder? What did you do with him?"

"Look, you *always* give me a hard time about it and call me a workaholic whenever it rings when we're out..."

"Which is all the time..."

"So, I left it at home." Mulder looked at Alex. "I knew I shouldn't have listened to you." He let his breath out in a huff before turning his head.

Alex started laughing. "You listened to me? Shit, now I really *do* think you're a pod person."

It started to drizzle outside and the windows were fogging up.

"Alex, do you even know where we are?"

"Yeah, we're by some industrial park. Well it used to be an industrial park. Now it's just empty warehouses and that nightclub."

"Which doesn't exist."

"It *did* exist."

"So. I guess there will be tons of places we can use a phone." Mulder rolled his eyes again.

"We'll just have to get out and check."

They got out of the car and began walking down the road.

"Look," Alex pointed. "Over there beside that building, there's a phone booth."

"Thank god."

They ran across the street and through a deserted parking lot to get to the phone booth. The orange safety light from the building beside it cast an eerie glow in the fog and the drizzle. Alex went inside and shut the door.

"Light's burnt out. Phone's dead." He stepped outside.

"Great."

"Come on, let's go back to the car and wait there. Maybe it will start if it sits for awhile. At least we'll be dry."

They ran back to the car where they discovered the doors were locked.

"Why are the doors locked?"

"Habit. Open it up."

"My keys are inside."

It started to rain.

"Why the hell are your keys inside?"

"Because I didn't think you'd lock the door. No one's going to steal it, we're the only ones here."

"For Christ sakes Alex! That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard." It started raining harder. "What the fuck are we going to do now?"

"Come on." He grabbed Mulder's arm and pulled him in the direction they came from the phone booth. "It will at least keep us dry."

Both men just managed to squeeze inside. Mulder had to drape one arm over the phone to fit. Alex was standing beside him.

"This is cozy."

Mulder moved an inch closer to Alex. He could feel Alex's erection pressing into his thigh. A shiver went through him.

"Cold?"

"A little."

Alex moved closer still, rubbing his crotch against Mulder's hip.

"How long before you think this rain let's up?"

Mulder let out a sigh. "It could be...a while." He closed his eyes.

Mulder turned to face him, his arm still draped over the phone.

Alex continued with his slow, seductive hip movements. He leaned in and licked the rain from Mulder's lips.

"This could get interesting."

"It already is."

Alex kissed Mulder gently at first, getting stronger with each breath. Mulder's lips opened allowing him to taste the sweet warmth of the older man.

Mulder's free hand reached down and popped the top button on Alex's jeans. He untucked the shirt and began moving his hand underneath it. Alex sighed as he pulled on a nipple, teasing it with his thumb, bringing it to a hard nub.

Alex moaned into Mulder's mouth as he ran his own hands down to caress the bulge in Mulder's jeans. Alex, having two hands available, made swift work of the belt buckle, button and zipper. He moved his hand inside to grasp the hot velvety shaft, running his fingers over it.

Mulder pulled away and sucked in his breath as Alex's thumb ran along the slick head and down. He was still kneading Alex's cock through the denim as the phone was making it difficult for him to reach.

"Let me help you with that." Alex undid the remaining buttons on his jeans, his erection popping forth. He also pulled Mulder's jeans down a bit letting their weeping cocks rub together. He leaned in and kissed Mulder. "I want you inside me. I want to feel you"

Somehow Alex managed to turn around so his back was to Mulder. Their jeans pushed down to pool at their ankles. The rain was lashing the phone booth, the wind whipping around them.

Mulder took his hand and started preparing Alex. One, then two fingers easily slid in and out of his lover.

"Fox. I need you Fox. I want you." Alex started rocking back and forth, imbedding Mulder's fingers deeper and deeper inside him.

Mulder soon replaced his fingers with the head of his cock.

Alex let out a moan as the heat from Mulder's body invaded his own. The first shove was always the best, the head dragging across his prostate. Then one more and he was buried to the hilt.

Mulder began to push himself in and out, but the phone was making it difficult. He leaned in and licked Alex's ear before whispering, "This is going to have to be your show Skippy." He kissed the ear and licked the small gold hoop there.

Alex put his hands up against the aluminum holding the glass in place and began thrusting his hips back and forth. He brought Mulder in deep before pulling forward and almost releasing him. The sensation of him moving Mulder's cock in and out of his ass brought a shiver to his body. He was in total control.

Mulder wrapped his free arm around Alex and caressed his cock with Alex's movements.

The leather of their jackets moaned in symphony with the squeaking of the glass panes and their heavy breaths. The rain was slowing and condensation ran down the inside of the phone booth.

Both men were moaning and sighing as Alex moved his hips back and forth at a fast pace, driving Mulder's cock deep inside him and also driving his own cock into Mulder's fist. Alex came first with a cry as his cum squirted onto the panel of glass of the phone booth.

This triggered Mulder's orgasm who bit into the collar of the leather jacket before him. He put his head on the heaving leather back, the smell that would always remind him of Alex.

Alex remained as he was, arms bracing himself against the sides of the phone booth until Mulder let go of his cock. He then pulled forward, removing Mulder from his ass. He put his forehead against the sweaty glass and looked outside.

"It stopped raining."

"I hadn't noticed."

Alex pulled up his jeans and went outside where he buttoned them back up.

Mulder soon followed, tucking himself in.

He put his hands on Mulder's shoulders and kissed him deeply. Before pulling away and looking at his lover, his hair still wet from the rain.

"Come on, I'll teach you the proper way to break into a car."

THE END


End file.
